I´m with you
by Soennchen666
Summary: Wenn man an einem Punkt ist, an dem es scheinbar keine Auswege mehr gibt, passieren so manches Mal ungewöhnliche Dinge... Eine FF über grenzenloses Vertrauen und Liebe! :-)


Damn cold night  
  
Inspiriert hat mich Avril Lavignes Song, wie man unschwer dem Titel dieser Short-Story entnehmen kann. Ich finde den Text des Liedes einfach traumhaft schön und habe versucht, die Geschichte, die mir sofort dabei einfiel, in Worte zu fassen. Mein größter Traum ist es, einen Menschen als Partner zu finden, dem man vom ersten Augenblick an verfällt und blind vertraut. Bei dem man sich nicht ein einziges mal fragt, ob er der Richtige ist, sonder es einfach weiß. Ich hoffe, diesen gewissen Menschen bereits gefunden zu haben...  
  
Um Celest herum war es kalt und dunkel. Hastig bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch das Gestrüpp des dichten Waldes und immer wieder spürte sie die Äste, die ihr hie und da eine kleine Wunde zufügten. Doch sie nahm den Schmerz kaum wahr, denn sie wusste, wie nah ihre Verfolger ihr waren. Sie befand sich auf der Flucht.... auf der Flucht um ihr Leben.  
  
*  
  
Vor einigen Monaten hatten die Knechte des dunklen Lords ihre Familie ermordet und sie als Gefangene genommen, um sie für ihre Zwecke zu gewinnen. Die magischen Kräfte der jungen, zierlichen Frau waren enorm und Voldemort wusste, wie wichtig sie für ihn sein könnte. Doch er und seine Gefolgschaft schafften es nicht, ihren Willen zu brechen und sie für seine Sache zu gewinnen. Zu viel Leid hatte der dunkle Lord ihr zugefügt, als dass sie ihm je auch nur einen Dienst erwiesen hätte. Deshalb entschied er, sie töten zu lassen...  
  
Celest hatte sich schon ganz in ihr Schicksal gefügt und wusste, dass die bevorstehende Todes- und Folterzeremonie der Todesser ihr ein langes, leidvolles Ende bereiten würde. Doch es erschien ihr besser, einen schrecklichen Tod zu sterben, als ein Leben zu führen, das schlimmer war, als der schrecklichste Tod.  
  
Soweit sollte es aber nicht kommen...  
  
Die letzten Stunden in ihrer Kerkerzelle waren angebrochen und sie fühlte, wie ihr sonst so eiserner Lebenswille immer mehr aus ihr zu weichen schien. Sie wollte nur noch die fürchterlichen Dinge hinter sich bringen, die ihr bevorstanden. Dann würde sie von ihrer Familie wieder in Empfang genommen werden. Mit dem leisen Knarren ihrer Zellentür erhob sie sich wie in Trance, um ihren letzten Gang anzutreten. Ein Mann trat vor sie, gekleidet in die eine schwarze Kutte, so wie alle Anhänger des dunklen Lords sie trugen. Die Kapuze seines Umhangs trug er über den Kopf gezogen, so dass sein Gesicht nicht zu erkennen war. Er war gut einen Kopf größer als Celest. Automatisch streckte sie ihre Hände aus, um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben ihr mit einem Fesselfluch magische Schlingen um die Handgelenke zu legen. Doch nichts geschah. Nachdem ein paar Sekunden vergangen waren, blickte Celest irritiert zu ihm auf. Langsam streifte er sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und strich sich die schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Hab keine Angst, ich bin nicht hier um dich zu ihm zu bringen. Ich werde dir helfen."  
  
„Wer bist du?"Verwirrt blickte Celest ihn an.  
  
„Mein Name ist Severus, bitte vertrau mir! Wir haben nicht viel Zeit.", antwortete er und ergriff ihre Hand. Ohne auch nur einen Moment an seinen Worten zu zweifeln folgte sie ihm. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte.  
  
Schnell liefen sie die von Fackeln erleuchteten Gänge entlang und Celest merkte, wie plötzlich Hoffnung in ihr aufkeimte. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber plötzlich gab es wieder etwas, für das es sich zu leben lohnte. Doch konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht definieren, was dieses Etwas war.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten kamen sie zu einer großen Holztür, die Severus leise und vorsichtig öffnete. Schnell drängte er sie durch den kleinen Spalt ins Freie. Seine Hand hatte er um ihren linken Arm gelegt.  
  
„Lauf in den Wald, lauf immer gerade aus... Sie werden bald bemerken, dass du geflohen bist und dich suchen...."  
  
„Warum tust du das für mich?"Fragend blickte sie ihn an und erkannte, wie schön und unergründlich seine schwarzen Augen schienen.  
  
„Ich...ich weiß es nicht genau."Er zögerte. „Ich gehöre nicht wirklich zu ihm, ich..." Verwirrung lag in seinem Gesichtsausdruck und sie wusste, dass er alles zu riskieren schien, um ihr Leben zu retten. Dann, ganz plötzlich zog er sie an sich heran und küsste sanft ihre Lippen. „Bitte bring dich in Sicherheit!", flüsterte er leise, gab ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange und ließ sie los. Einen Augenblick konnte Celest ihren Blick nicht von ihm lösen. Sie wusste nicht, was hier gerade passiert war. Doch sie wusste, dass er, Severus, der Grund war, für den es sich wieder zu leben lohnte.  
  
„Geh jetzt! Bitte!", flüsterte er energisch und löste damit die Sperre in ihrem Kopf, die sie wie angewurzelt vor ihm stehen ließ. Sie rannte los...!  
  
*  
  
Um Celest herum war es kalt und dunkel. Seit mehreren Stunden schon rannte sie durch den Wald, wohl wissend, dass sie seit einiger Zeit verfolgt wurde und ihre Verfolger immer dichter kamen. Angst breitete sich in ihr aus. Angst, dass sie es nicht schaffen könnte. Sie wusste nicht, wo ihr Ziel war und wo sie hin wollte. Der Gedanke an Severus war das Einzige, das sie voran trieb. Sie musste sich in Sicherheit bringen. Doch lange würde sie diese Hetzjagd nicht mehr aushalten. Ihre Kräfte schienen immer mehr zur Neige zu gehen. Immer deutlicher schienen die erst weit entfernten Stimmen hinter ihr zu werden. Eine dicke Baumwurzel am Rand eines Waldweges setzte ihrer Flucht ein jähes Ende. Sie stolperte und noch beim Fallen wusste sie, dass der Schmerz in ihren Fuß nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte. Nach ein paar kläglichen Versuchen ihren Weg fortzusetzen, sackte sie erschöpft zusammen. Die Stimmen wurden immer lauter und ihr war klar, dass es sich nur noch um Sekunden handeln musste, bis sie gefunden werden würde. Ein schwarzes Pferd mit einem dunkel gekleideten Reiter tauchte direkt vor ihr auf. Sie erkannte, dass es sich um einen von Voldemorts Männern handeln musste. Ein leises Wimmern entwich ihrer Kehle, während sie verzweifelt versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen.  
  
Mit der rechten Hand hielt Severus weiter die Zügel des Pferdes, mit der anderen streifte er seine Kapuze ab, um sich Celest erkennen zu geben. Er erkannte sofort, wie verängstigt sie war.  
  
„Steig auf! Ich konnte dich nicht eher einholen...Wenn wir uns beeilen, können wir es schaffen!"Er streckte seine Hand aus und ergriff ihren Arm. Sofort erkannte Celest ihn und stemmte sich ein letztes mal schmerzhaft mit beiden Füßen ab und ließ sich von Severus auf sein Pferd ziehen. Sofort schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Rücken. Ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus. Sie ritten los, keine Sekunde zu spät. Kurze Zeit nach ihnen traten die ersten Todesser aus den Büschen. Doch sie konnten sie nicht einholen.  
  
Celest gingen viele Fragen durch den Kopf, während sie mit Severus davon ritt. Wie konnte er sie finden, wer war er, was hatte er alles unter Voldemorts Herrschaft getan und wo würde er mit ihr hingehen?  
  
Doch die Antworten schienen nicht wichtig! Es war nicht wichtig, wer er war und was er alles in seinem Leben getan haben mochte. Es war nicht wichtig, wie er sie finden konnte und wo er mit ihr hinging.  
  
Sie wusste, dass es nur wichtig zu sein schien, dass sie mit IHM war. Eng schmiegte sie sich an ihn und sie wusste, dass er genau das gleiche empfand, wie sie.  
  
Alles andere würde die Zukunft bringen...  
  
-Ende-  
  
Meine Freunde nennen mich immer einen unverbesserlichen Träumer. Aber ich kann nur sagen, dass ich froh bin, meine Träume zu haben, weil sie mir sehr viel Kraft geben. In dieser Story liegt sehr viel von meinen Träumen und ich hoffe, sie gefällt Euch! 


End file.
